Slipper
by ShipQueen Prussia
Summary: The girl gasped as she watched her shoe fall from the roof of their ten storey apartment building. Her eyes widened in horror when her slipper didn't hit the cold cement ground below as predicted—instead it landed upon the head of a passer-by. /AU/
1. The Beginning of a Ghost

**I randomly wrote a short story while listening to Ed Sheeran. I guess it was inspiration? XD**

**Anyways, this story is dedicated to a few people who know me quite well in VHQ; Nova Mirage, catdreamer39, khbr23hw, CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY LOVE, The Gone Angel vs Slender Man, The Bearer of Secrets {woot! Homestuck!} and CelestialBronzeLightning. If I haven't mentioned you, you are allowed to invade my castle and have a tub of ice cream. XD**

**I don't own anything.**

Once, there was a little auburn-haired young lady, dancing on top of the apartment building she shared with her brother. She had landed the role of a lead dancer, and of course this was her setting-a high tower.

The girl danced her heart out, dipping and twirling on the narrow ledge of the building.  
In the middle of a particularly tough routine, she faltered-just for a while. Her slipper nipped the edge of the skyscraper, and that little slip was just enough to tip the slipper off her tiny foot and over the railing.

The girl gasped as she watched her shoe fall from the roof of their ten storey apartment building. Her eyes widened in horror when her slipper didn't hit the cold cement ground below as predicted—instead it landed upon the head of a passer-by.

The young boy stumbled and nearly fell over by the sudden assault on his head.  
Dazed, the dark-haired boy looked around for what had hit him and found a simple, white slipper. He looked to the roof where he could only assume the shoe came from and found the young lady from floor ten.  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry!" She called down.  
The young man grabbed her fallen shoe and yelled back at her, "Wait right there!"

The girl hopped off the ledge and wrung her hands together anxiously as she waited. Her heart pounded loudly that she feared that it would pop right out of her chest. She debated waiting as instructed or fleeing. If she stayed she would definitely get an earful. If she left she could avoid him—but face his wrath another day and risk the possibility of her parents finding out.

Before she could make her final decision, the door leading to the rooftop flew open and the man stepped forward .  
"Is this your shoe?" He asked though he already knew the answer.  
The girl bowed deeply, " I'm so sorry."  
The boy sighed "Sit down," he instructed as he gestured towards the ledge. The girl did as she was told—too frightened to question his demand. She kept apologizing profusely as the young man drew near and shook like a leaf on a windy day.

She nearly shrieked when the boy knelt down in front of her and lifted her right leg.  
"W-what are you doing?!" She asked in a surprised voice when the boy took her fallen shoe and secured it back onto her dainty, petite foot.

Still kneeling, the boy glanced up, giving the girl a view of his handsome face. "It is a gentleman's duty to return a woman's shoe." He explained simply.  
The boy stood as a pink colour bloomed beautifully on the girl's cheeks. "T-thank you…"  
A smile tugged at the boy's lips. "No need to thank me."

"What—" The girl began to ask when the seemingly gentleman placed two large hands on her shoulders but was cut short when he pushed her backwards.

Down she fell, a scream stuck in her throat. The last thing she saw before she met the hard ground was the back of the boy's retreating back.


	2. A Vesper Down

**Guys, thank you ****_so_**** much! I'm getting good feedback!**

**And Guest, the anonymous shadow you are, I ****_wrote_**** that story and posted it on Tumblr. The one with the hippie falling shoe gif, isn't it? XD**

**I seem to adore falling a lot, considering I'm afraid of heights. **

**Anyways, I don't know how to fly, neither do I own the 39 Clues.**

The auburn haired girl smiled. Her once lush, rose pink dress was stained with her own blood. She held her slippers that had led her to her demise in her hand. She wasn't a innocent girl of seventeen anymore. She was known as the undead killer. Merciless. Ruthless.

She was known as The Dancer.

And she's out to get the boy who pushed her off the building.

~Ian~  
The boy strode into the classroom fashionably late- well, alright, five minutes until the bell rang for lunch, his books in hand and his fake glasses perched on his nose.  
"Ahem, Mr... Hollister? Do you have something to say for your untimely appearance? Where's your geography homework?" Ms. Falls addressed Ian by his alias, Jamie.  
"I don't have time for useless liberty like that, unlike you. Oh wait, you have to go feed the homeless neighbour- or is that your son?" Ian said simply. The students in the class giggled, expecting a usual showdown with 'Jamie' versus the teachers.  
"Mr. Hollister, you do _not_ speak to me like that. Once more, and it's detention."  
"Fine, but detention doesn't make you more dangerous or interesting."  
"Jamie Hollister, at my office at 4:30 after school! The rest of you, _OUT_ of this classroom _NOW_!"  
What the teacher didn't know was that Ian hid a SwissMiniGun in his back pocket.  
The students filed out.

He had to move fast. He knew that Ms. Falls was a Vesper long before he even attended this school. She was Cheyenne Wyoming in disguise.  
Ian turned around. "Ms. Falls?"  
"Yes, Jamie?"  
"I have a...present for you," Ian wrinkled his nose a bit while saying the word present. Filthy peasants and Vespers didn't deserve them.  
He whirled around with the gun in his hand. Ms. Falls- or shall we say, Cheyenne, looked shocked, then narrowed her eyes.  
"I should've known. A Cah-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.  
Ian shot five rounds into her chest. Blood poured out like a grotesque waterfall, and some got onto Ian's shoe. He glanced at it in disgust, and wiped it on Cheyenne's hair with the tip of his boot. More blood bubbled from her mouth.  
"Well, I'll be going, Vesper. Enjoy the bloodbath."

Ian was going to exit the bloodied room until he felt an icy cold hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast, Ian," The Dancer whispered.

He whirled around, terrified out of his wits, but instead just came face to face with the school bully, Hamilton Holt.  
He cracked a half grin, hoping his face wouldn't be smashed in.  
"Nice one, Hollister," Hamilton clapped Ian on the back, causing him to topple forward and closer to the lift. He looked back at Hamilton. The big bully's eyes were glowing red. Ian yelped, and backpedaled into the doors. Hamilton smirked, and a ghostly form of a girl spiraled from the bigger boy's eyes. The normal baby blue came back into Hamilton's eyes, and Ian sighed. Then, the spirit looked at him. A chill went through Ian's body. He shivered.

A supernatural force wrenched the elevator doors open. The amber-eyed boy glanced down. Ten floors. Like the ten floors he pushed the girl down. He slowly edged away

Memories came back of last year. The innocent girl-was her name Andrea, no, Amy. Amy Cahill. Her auburn hair flying behind her, a crazed and terrified look in her beautiful jade eyes. He was tempted to kiss her, as she was his age and she /was/ extremely pretty. But girls like that deserved to die. After what had happened at the dance concerto before.  
No. It can't be her. She's dead. I killed her. I watched her fall. I watched her crash against the hard asphalt. I watched the medics work on her. I saw them carry her away.  
The icy chill came back.  
"Fall," the voice murmured. "Fall like I did,"

Ian desperately tried to regain his balance, but it was too late.

Ian Kabra fell down the elevator shaft.  
"This is just a warning," the voice called to him.

The disembodied, feminine voice echoed down the dark, endless vertical corridor.

"There will be no next chance."


End file.
